Entrega
by Chachos
Summary: [LyonxMeredy] [CrackPairing] Nghh.-Gruño levemente al sentir las piernas de su amante rodear su cintura. -Más...más...por favor...más...-Suplico la pelirosa con los labios rosados e hinchados. -Me gusta verte cabalgarme con el cabello suelto...-¡Calla!.


**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. _**

**_Bueno, se que prometi traer un oneshot gruvia con mucho lemon sucio y así, pero nomas no he podido terminarlo, cada que lo avanzó me bloqueo xD, en fin esté es un pequeño intento de un Lyon x Meredy lemon e.e, de echo se lo dedico a WaterJuvia, Nanny~, espero que te guste este intento de lemon con estos dos xD (aun te dejo el lemon jarcor de Lyon y Meredy). En fin, solo es una pruebilla, me retiro que han llegado a secuestrarme, espero sus reviews o pedidos, tal vez los haga (?)._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~[Entrega]~<em>**

**_._**

**_~[Lyon B. & Meredy]~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Él era una persona recta, que en algún momento en el pasado quiso hacer cosas malas, tales como derretir a Deliora solo para vencerlo y así dar como que ha superado a su maestra. Si no fuera por el consejo de su amigo/hermano, Gray, él seguiría en malos pasos. Pero ahora ya no, ahora estaba en un gremio, conoció el verdadero significado de lo que era estar como en una familia. Y ahora más con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en uno de los magos más importantes del país, haciendo misiones de alto rango, misiones simples y entre otras cosas como ayudar al consejo en busca de los criminales más buscados teniendo éxito en ello. Era un mago recto ante la ley._

_O eso creía…_

_En una de las montañas nevadas se encontraba una pequeña cabaña que lucía deteriorada y abandonada, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría habitarla?._

_Los gemidos y gruñidos no se hacían esperar, pues dentro de esa pequeña cabaña se encontraban dos amantes sucumbidos ante la pasión del momento, estaban sobre un colchón individual, enredados entre sabanas y los cobertores de lado, con la ropa regada por todas partes del piso de la cabaña. Embestida tras embestida, acariciaba sus muslos de manera tosca contra cada estocada que le daba, mientras la besaba vorazmente en el cuello blanquecino dejando algunas marcas rojizas y rastros de saliva. Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo, y sin lugar dudas su favorita era estar saliendo y entrando entre sus piernas, sus abrazos, caricias…simplemente le gustaba todo, cada parte de ella._

—Más…más…ahh…sí…así…aaahh Lyon.—Gemía y siseaba de placer al sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba el albino que tenía encima de ella, devorando su cuello, saboreando su piel blanquecina. Tenía sus labios rosados e hinchados por culpa de aquellos otros labios que se encargaban de devorarlos solo como a ella le gustaba. También le gustaba como se comportaba únicamente con ella. Se suponía que desde hace meses atrás ella debería estar tras las celdas del consejo mágico, puesto que los miembros de Crime Sorcierer eran buscados por cielo, mar, tierra y cualquier medio. Pero no, justo se encontraba teniendo sexo con quien debería apresarla y llevarla directo al consejo, pero bueno, estaba siendo apresada de otra manera.—¡Más, más profundo!—Grito enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Lyon para que la penetración fuese más profunda de lo que ya era, paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo del albino, propinándole caricias desde sus brazos, abdominales, espalda y hombros, en los cuales algunas veces depositaba besos y enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y hombros.

—Nghh…—Gruño al sentir las piernas de su amante enredándose en su cintura.—Meredy…¡No hagas eso!~ —Lyon no sabía si gruñir o gemir como puta, esa chica si sabía cómo volverlo loco y a la vez sumiso. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se dejo guiar por los movimientos de Meredy, la cual hizo un cambio de posiciones, quedándose a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su miembro con sus manos apoyadas sobre el abdomen de este, lo cual era demasiada tortura para Lyon.—Vas…vas…a volverme loco…—Tras decir eso, ella solo sonrió de manera coqueta y dejo que él la tomara de las caderas para marcar un mismo ritmo, mientras él miraba como ella se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para deshacerse de la liga que mantenía sujetado su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros.

_Lyon sin poderse contener ante tal imagen, llevo una de sus manos hacia el abundante cabello color rosa, enredando sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de esté hasta llevar la punta de un mechón a sus fosas nasales, aspirando su aroma, si había otra cosa más que le gustara, era la imagen de Meredy cabalgando sobre él de manera salvaje junto a todo su abundante cabello rosa suelto, sin dudas esa era una de sus cosas favoritas. Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, más al sentir sus paredes vaginales contraerse contra su miembro, el cual también comenzaba a darle pulsaciones, dándole a entender que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Un grito sonoro y lleno de excitación y placer salió de los labios de Meredy, lo cual entendió que su orgasmo ya había llegado._

—Maldita sea.—Gruño. Se incorporo un poco y aun con ella sobre él_,_ la apretó de su espalda baja, acarició uno de sus glúteos y siguió moviéndose desenfrenadamente dentro de ella, hasta lograr alcanzar su orgasmo. Sintió que un liquido tibio salió de su miembro llenando por completo a la pelirosa que soltó un jadeo al sentir a Lyon venirse dentro de ella.

—Sin duda…eso fue genial…—Ronroneo en el oído del albino, provocando un ligero escalofrío en él.

—Lo mismo digo…—Dijo sin más, recargándose en la pared del lugar.—¿Cuándo repetiremos?

—La próxima vez que te llegue la entrega a Lamia Scale.—Sonrió.

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueh es todou por hoy, me retiro, espero sus beshos comentarios, Chachos los ama, nos leemos~<em>**

**_Ch_**_ach_**_os._**


End file.
